


Show Me Your Wand

by LonelySparrow



Category: One Direction, One Direction (Band)
Genre: Harry Potter - Freeform, M/M, innuendos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-26
Updated: 2014-07-26
Packaged: 2018-02-10 11:00:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2022660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LonelySparrow/pseuds/LonelySparrow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A small Drabble inspired by the picture Willie tweeted of Niall at Harry Potter.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Show Me Your Wand

Niall's mobile rings just as he's stepping out of the Range. He throws willie the key to the flat and waves him on ahead before he slides his finger across the touchscreen to answer the call.

"I love you," Someone says without a greeting or taking a breath.

Niall's intimately familiar with that voice. He can't keep the smile off of his face as he whispers into the phone, "Well, I love you too, Harry but what's the occasion?"

Harry huffs a laugh.

"I don't need an occasion," Harry says and Niall can hear his smile, "but since you're asking, Willie sent me a snapchat of you at Harry Potter. You're a knob, an adorable, terribly cute knob."

"Shut up!" Niall barks, chewing on his thumbnail. He knows he must look like an idiot, smile on his face and phone pressed snug to his ear.

"When I get back from LA, will you show me your wand?"

"HARRY!"

"My name may not be Luna, but I know how to Lovegood."

Niall cackles, crying out, "Harry, no!"

"I've been whomping my willow thinking about you."

They are both laughing too hard to say anything. Niall's got tears in his eyes from laughing so hard and his face is bright red. He misses him. Terribly.

"I miss you," He tells Harry, still chewing on his thumbnail

"Miss you too. Few more days and I'll fly home to see Mum before we go to America and then you can become reacquainted with my 'restricted section.'"

"You're an idiot." And Niall can't stop smiling. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! :) I posted from mobile so if there are any glaring mistakes please let me know!


End file.
